Romeo and Julio - A Kion and Kovu Story
by Wolfeman90
Summary: After Kion used the Roar of the Elders against the Outlanders, he spots Kovu running off and stops him before inviting him to the Pridelands. Kovu accepts the invitation and abandons the Outsiders, knowing that Kion will be a good friend and ally to have. They soon grow close, Kiara is heartbroken and they face many challenges and opposition in their journey through life.
1. Chapter 1 - After The Roar

This is continued from the Lion Guard episode Lions of the Outlands and has a different path. This is also my first story. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

 **Chapter One - After the Roar**

After the Lion Guard and Jasiri the hyena rushed in to save Kion, the lions of the Outlands backed away. She, along with Vitani, a nervous-looking Kovu, a teenage Nuka and four lionesses, were trapped between the Lion Guard and a wall of rocks.

"So" Zira snared. "A Lion Guard with just one lion? Pathetic! Stand tall, my lions! We have this ridiculous group of animals outnumbered!"

Bunga the honey badger spoke. "Doesn't matter, Zira" he said then turned to Kion. "Go ahead Kion. Use the roar."

Kion looked away, upset. "I... I can't" he sighed.

Zira looked on, a smug look on her face. She thought she'd won.

"That's how Scar lost the roar" Kion continued. "He used it against lions" he said and looked back at his best friend, Bunga.

"Pfft, that's not why he lost it" Bunga replied nonchalantly. "It's cos he used it for evil. Remember Rafiki's paintings?"

Kion had a sudden look of realisation on his face. "Of course! You're right!" He then looked at Zira with an angry look.

"No, that's not true" Zira piped up, her voice leaking desperation to win. "I know the roar's powers. Listen to me Kion!"

"Oh, I've listened to you, Zira!" the golden-yellow cub growled. "Now you listen to me! As long as I'm around, you're not welcome in the Pridelands! Or the Outlands!"

The nervous-looking Kovu backed away from the rest of the Outlanders without anyone noticing. Zira looked and sounded more desperate now. "You... You wouldn't! We're lions!"

Kion's scowl turned into a snarl and he used the Roar of the Elders, flinging Zira, Vitani, Nuka and the lionesses away over the rocks. Kovu shielded himself from the roar. He then stood and looked at Kion, who looked determined. The darker cub started to run away, scared. "Mom, Mom, wait for me!"

"Wait!" Kion called to the scared Kovu. Kovu stopped and looked at Kion, a look of confusion on his face. "You said you knew Kiara?" he asked.

Kovu nodded. "Yes. Like I said, it was a while ago."

Kion smiled at Kovu. "You're different to the rest of your family" he stated. "Why don't you come back with us?"

Kovu brightened up as a response. Ever since he saw Kion for the first time, thoughts of Kiara had lessened. "Thank you" he said happily and padded down the rocks back to the Lion Guard. "I'm Kovu" he said, introducing himself as soon as he approached the team.

Kion chuckled. He knew that Kovu was different from the rest of the Outlanders, he was more kind and violent. "I'm Kion" he smiled. "And this is Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono. We're the Lion Guard!" he stated, proudly. "And the hyena is Jasiri. She's good. "The rest of the Lion Guard and Jasiri said hello to Kovu then they went back to finish the business with the other hyenas. After that, the Lion Guard left and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Happy Reunion

This chapter is short because there's not much to make happen. Sorry guys! I promise it'll get better!

 **Chapter Two - A Happy Reunion**

After the animals went back to their homes in the Pridelands and Kion and Kovu were on their way to Pride Rock, the first one to notice the Outsider cub in the Pridelands was Kiara. She bounced over, ecstatic to see her best friend again! Her friends Tiifu and Zuri looked away from what they were doing and watched Kiara run to greet Kovu before going after her. "Hey Kovu! I'm so happy to see you again!" Kiara grinned.

Kovu smiled back at her, then without warning, he pounced on her, pinning her down then laughed."Well hello to you too." he playfully smirked, looking down at a laughing Kiara. He got off her and let her up. "It's great to see you again."

As Kiara got back onto her paws, Zuri and Tiifu approached them and looked at the pair.

"Who are you and how do you know Kiara?" a confused-looking Tiifu asked.

Zuri scowled at Kovu. "Go back to your home, Outsider" she growled.

Kiara looked at her friends and stood between them and Kovu. "Leave him alone." She warned. "He's my friend, so back down and be nice to him."

The two lioness cubs looked at each other before turning back to princess Kiara and her friend Kovu. Meanwhile, Kion was just watching, saying nothing since he had nothing to contribute.

"We're sorry" Tiifu said. Zuri just nodded. "We didn't know he was your friend."

"It's ok." Kiara replied and started to head back to Pride Rock. "Come on, it's time to eat and I'm hungry."

The lionesses went ahead and Kovu started to follow. Kion walked beside Kovu and asked "How do you know my sister? When did you two meet?"

Kovu chuckled nervously. "It's... It's a long story, Kion. I'll tell you later, but for now, let's go and get our food. I'm starving."


End file.
